


LOLIPOP

by 5chuspace



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5chuspace/pseuds/5chuspace





	LOLIPOP

LOLIPOP

lollipop  
(学步车)

💋

“I call him lollipop.”

只有我一个人注意到了吗？李东海的嘴唇，看起来就像将外面裹着的糖霜舔干净的草莓软糖一样，甜蜜红润，每时每刻都在诱惑我把它含进嘴里，用舌头和牙齿舔舐，轻咬。

“李赫宰上一次和人接吻是什么时候？应该是很久之前吧？毕竟才退伍没多久，哈哈哈哈。”主持人拿着流程手卡坐在我对面笑的不怀好意。

“如果说最近接过吻，好像不太行。嗯，那就两年前吧。”我想了一会儿，决定这样回答这个问题，反正也不会有人找到证据。

节目录制结束，我坐在回家的保姆车上想起了前两天，我把李东海压在沙发上接吻。他那天下午去了一趟haru&oneday，回来的时候买了鲜草莓，我当时坐在地上看电视。他洗了草莓，挨着我坐在沙发上，吃一口草莓，喝一口冰美式。可能是他咀嚼草莓的声音太大了，也有可能是他放在我肩膀上的腿一晃一晃的，扰的我没办法专心看电视。我回头看他，他正好挑了一颗长相可爱，个头偏大的草莓塞进嘴里，汁水顺着他白皙的手指往下流，弄得嘴唇边和白色t恤上都是草莓汁。他没发现我正看着他，还在低头用另一只手玩手机。大概是唇边的草莓汁有些痒，他伸出舌头快速的舔了一下。我猜肯定很甜，不然他就不会露出幸福的猫咪笑，甚至还哼起了歌。我有些气闷，他就不能分一点甜甜给我吗，就知道吃独食。

我握住他放在我肩膀上的腿，转过身把他压在沙发上，他捧着手机不知所措的看着我，就像一只受到惊吓的小奶猫，瞪圆了他大大的眼睛，无辜的很。我说:“草莓甜吗？”

“甜，你要吃吗？”

他用刚刚拈着草莓塞进嘴里的那只手，从水果盘里随便拿了一颗草莓递到我嘴边，“吃吗？真的很甜。”

他真的很小气，明明给自己挑的草莓就又大又可爱，给我的就丑的不行。我咬着他递给我的草莓，含进嘴里，“你想吃吗？”

他摇了摇头，从旁边拿来冰美式喝了一口，“我不想吃了，吃太多有些腻，你能从我身上下去吗？好热。”

我确定李东海是一个独食主义者，而我就是上天派来不厌其烦改掉他这个坏习惯的热心男友。

我咬着草莓塞进他嘴里，坏心眼的把草莓咬烂，酸酸甜甜的汁液在我们两个嘴里炸开，我勾起舌头邀请他舌头上的味蕾和我一同品尝草莓。他刚刚喝过冰美式，嘴里还有些苦苦的，刚好中和了味道甜的有些发腻的草莓，为什么没人发明冰美式草莓汁这种让我沦陷的饮品呢？

我坐在车上咽了咽口水，有点想吃草莓了。

我给李东海发短信:“家里还有草莓吗？”我知道家里还有，因为他每天早上都要榨草莓汁做他喜欢的健康饮料。

“还有一盒，什么时候回来？我们晚上吃什么。”

“晚上，吃草莓。”

“只吃草莓？”

“还有冰美式。”

“你疯了？”

我含着草莓送进李东海的嘴里，柔软的果肉在牙齿和舌头的作用下很快就变成了草莓酱，李东海眉梢露出餍足的表情，我的接吻技术就是很好。他喘着气，唇边还残留着一些果肉，我舔进嘴里，“东海，还想吃草莓吗？”

他点点头，拿了一颗草莓塞进嘴里，把我压在沙发上，喂到我嘴里。

我就知道他今天晚上肯定也喜欢吃草莓。

💋💋

“l love to kiss him till he can't see straight.”

李东海有一段时间特别喜欢吃润喉糖，走路的时候吃，坐车，坐飞机的时候吃，吃完饭也吃，一天能吃小半盒。我问他，为什么这么喜欢吃，他说，嗓子疼。他这个小骗子，明明就是润喉糖好吃。

“你又吃润喉糖？”

我坐在驾驶坐上开车，斜眼看见李东海拿着他的小铁皮糖盒往手心里倒润喉糖。

“最后三颗了。”他捡起一颗糖放进嘴里，珍惜的把最后两颗重新塞回糖盒。

“好吃吗？”

“不好吃。”他摇摇头，嘴里嚼着润喉糖“咔咔”作响，“有点苦，你肯定不喜欢吃。”他神色淡然，从口袋里拿出手机，顺便把糖盒放了回去，连上车上的蓝牙，“听什么歌？”

“hot babe。”

润喉糖肯定很好吃，他只是为了不给我吃，才说有点苦，我在心里盘算着什么时候从他那里弄一颗来尝尝。

晚上睡觉前，他又吃了一颗润喉糖。

“不是刷牙了吗？怎么还吃糖？”

“嗓子疼，又不是我爱吃。”

“有用吗？”

“还是有点用。”他摇头晃脑的点点头，翻身上床，“今天晚上我就在你这里睡，明天我们还要去赶飞机。”这句话就是一句废话。

我把刚刚睡暖和的一边让给他，关上灯，从他手上抢走手机。“你都知道明天要赶飞机，还不早点睡。”

他鼓着眼睛看我，发现我是认真的，只好闭上眼睛，“好吧，晚安。”

我用他手机定了一个七点半的闹钟，飞机是早上九点的。

我睡眠一向很浅，闹钟响第一声的时候，我就醒过来顺手关了闹钟。李东海又没睡枕头，我盯着他看了一会儿，睡得挺香。我小心翼翼掀开被子，赤脚下床，翻出他昨天的外套，从口袋里掏出他的糖盒，拿在手里晃了晃，是只有最后一颗了。

我把最后一颗润喉糖倒进手心里，端起来看了看，没什么特别的，就是一颗普通的棕褐色硬糖。我有些期待的仰头把糖倒进嘴里。

好苦。

李东海真的没骗我，我张着嘴想把糖吐了，又觉得有些浪费。我只好含着润喉糖，躺回床上，用舌头把嘴里的糖一点一点的塞进李东海嘴里，他还没醒，哼哼了几声。我嘴里余留着一点润喉糖的味道，砸砸嘴，好像除了苦还是有点甜味，还想再尝一点。

我吻上李东海的嘴唇，捏着他的下颌，用舌头连同他的舌头一起舔着他嘴里的那颗润喉糖，真的变甜了，这个骗子，明明就不是苦的，明明就很好吃。

我帮李东海翻了个身，压了上去，继续舔着他嘴里的那颗润喉糖，男人嘛，早上总是很容易激动。他缓缓睁开眼睛，里面还有水雾，一看就没睡醒，他推了推我，没推动，我只好先放开他，因为我发现我俩都有点精神。

“你在干嘛？”

我指着他嘴里的那颗润喉糖，“我在喂你按时吃糖。”

大脑还没开始工作的他，躺在床上微张着刚刚被我弄得湿湿的嘴唇歪头看我，不太明白我在说什么。

“我的意思就是，我觉得我们今天早上要做一点特别的运动。”

我又压了上去，边吻他边脱掉我俩的裤子，用手抚慰着我俩精神的xing 器官。他扭着腰，想反抗我，我没办法，只好捏了捏他的后颈，舔着他的耳朵:“宝宝，哥哥想你了。”

我平时可不敢喊他宝宝，他最讨厌我这样喊他，通常都是“宝宝”的“宝”还没喊出口，一记虎拳就招呼上来了。也就只有老虎打盹的时候，敢摸摸他的屁股。

他眯着眼睛，有些高兴，我知道他只是脸皮薄而已，其实还是很喜欢我那样喊他的。

我吻着他的眼睛，刘海有些长了，不过我也没资格说他，我撩开他的头发，从额头一路吻到嘴唇边。润喉糖没化完，还剩一点点。

“我们是不是要，要迟到了。”他咬着嘴唇，面色潮红，嗓子有些沙哑。“我等下，啊，等下想洗澡。”

“那你要亲亲我，我们才能快点去洗澡。”

他眉头纠结的皱成一团，最后还是狠下心，仰着头闭着眼睛往我嘴唇上凑了过来，我可不敢再为难他，亲亲热热的吻上去。

真甜。

“都怪你，航班改签了。”李东海没好气的给了我一拳，我和他坐在保姆车上，等永善哥改机票。

我揉着手臂，从自己口袋里掏出昨天下午买的草莓硬糖扔给他，“吃颗糖，消消气。”

“我再也不和你一起吃糖了，变态。”他拿过硬糖，倒了一颗在手心里，放进嘴里，有滋有味的吃起来。

我舔舔嘴唇，觉得有些口渴。

“下次再试试吧。”

“试试什么？”

“我们上次看韩剧看到的那个。”

“哪个？”

“candy kiss。”

💋💋💋

“And when he does his shacky rokin'dance, I haven't got a chance. ”

我真的很想知道有什么办法可以让我在舞台上对李东海不要那么在意，认真完成了自己的part，视线总是忍不住往他身上蹭。

他对我挑眉，冲着台下点头，让我别看他，我也不想看他，可是就是做不到。

要是有人能像我这么近距离看他跳舞，我想是个人都要流鼻血。

他今天穿的黄色衬衣，领口开的有点太大了吧？即使我说过觉得他这样很性感，可是总不能每次都把衬衫领口开这么大吧？除了看美色，我还是会吃醋的好不好？

我站在他身后，看他在前面扭腰，有些宽松的衬衣从裤子边缘滑了一点出来。他瘦了，这段时间，我们两个都没怎么好好休息，特别是他，还忙着专辑的作曲作词。

而且我俩都好久没有。。。。。

我在想什么？？？？？

我马上回过神来，接过李东海递给我的水仰头喝了一口，累的要死，我居然还想着那种事情，真是没救了我，要怪就怪李东海今天穿的太性感。我毫不愧疚的把责任推给李东海。

我握着李东海的手，朝台下粉丝鞠躬说再见，我和他的手心都湿湿的，掌心的温度把劳累的身体熨烫的服服帖帖，只要两个人一起，痛苦都是快乐的痛苦。

“泡温泉吗？”我脱下汗淋淋的演出服，从包里翻出买的浴衣，在他眼前晃了一圈。

“泡！”

和李东海赤身裸体泡在温泉里，按理说我应该想一些少儿不宜的事情，实际上，我什么也没想，太舒服了，泡温泉太舒服了。

李东海靠在温泉池上昏昏欲睡，过长的发梢早就被水弄湿了，我帮他把刘海撩了上去，拿起岸上的毛巾给他擦了擦潮红的脸。

“困吗？”

他往前点头，差点一头栽进温泉里，我只好扶着他，让他靠在我肩膀上休息。

我吻着他的眼睛问他:“还泡吗？”

“不泡了，好困。”

喂他喝了一点冰水，准备回房睡觉。他实在是太困了，浴衣都是我帮他穿好的，回到房间，他立马躺在床上一动不动，等着我给他换衣服。

睡觉之前，我强撑着最后一点意识定了闹钟，明天要回韩国。

我脱掉浴衣爬上床，李东海早就睡着了。他还是没睡枕头，这个坏习惯我看是怎么也改不掉。吻了一下他的额头，在他耳边说了声“晚安。”牵着他的手，我也很快就睡着了。

“赫宰，你醒了吗？”我迷迷糊糊听见李东海在喊我，费力睁开眼睛看了一眼，他闭着眼睛在我脸上乱亲。

我搂着他的腰，把他环进怀里，低头安抚的吻了吻他的发旋，“怎么醒了？”

他伸手勾着我的脖子，半眯着眼睛，亲了上来。舌头都没伸，就像他亲小朋友那样，毫无章法的用他柔软的嘴唇在我脸上乱戳。

我实在受不了，只好捏着他的脸，给他来了个深吻，本来半眯着的眼睛，这下又全闭上了，他舒服的在我怀里乱蹭。我睡觉不喜欢穿衣服，就很容易有反应，这下算是被刺激的彻底清醒。

我脱下他的裤子，让他转过身正对我。他挣开我，摇摇晃晃从床上坐起来，揉揉眼睛，骑到我身上，坐在我的某个很清醒的部位上，他困得打了个呵欠，然后又俯身趴在我身上，搂着我的脖子，在我身上睡了起来。

我瞪着眼睛躺在床上，纠结是直接做，还是等他睡。他又坐了起来，含含糊糊的喊着我的名字，让我亲他。我被他弄得实在没脾气，右手包着他的后脑勺，吻了上去。他不怎么会接吻，我们一起吃了无数颗草莓和润喉糖他也不太熟练，这次是连换气都忘了，我只好放开他，让他靠在我身上喘气。我想，要不算了，他实在是困得不行。

“睡觉吧，我们不做了。”

他摇摇头，张着嘴喘气，把手伸到我下面，捏了一把，“你明明就很想做。”

“你太困了。”我吻着他额头，“先睡觉，不用管我。”

李东海伸手揉了揉眼睛，好不容易睁开。他掀开被子，走下床，翻箱倒柜的从行李箱里面拿了东西，又爬进被子里，把东西塞到我手上。

“可是我想做。”

他从我手里拿走润滑剂，倒在手心里，往自己身后抹。顺便推了推我的手，“你自己戴。”

也不知道是他太色情，还是纯真过了头，在我面前对性和快感出乎意料的坦率和直白。

他扶着我的性//器官一点一点往下坐，房间里有月光透过窗帘照进来，他的脸看的不是很真切，一半印在月光里一半隐在黑暗中。

“你也动一下。”

我像是被他带给我的快感施了定身术般，睁着眼睛看他在我身上起伏。

“你动一下。”他有些泄气，倒在我身上喘气。

他好可爱。

我抱着他翻了个身，边接吻边做爱。

“要洗澡吗？”

“可以不洗吗？

“那明天起早点，一起洗好了。”

“晚安。”

“晚安。”

他真的很可爱。


End file.
